Una desición:¿Kagome o Kikyou?
by Lin Hashimoto
Summary: Inuyasha tras ser maldecido junto con kagome y kikyou..debe escoger a una de las dos para salvarla...¿a quien escogerá?[KikInuKag] [MirokuSango] ¡DÉCIMO CAP UP!
1. Parte 1

**Hola!es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de inuyasha...este es uno de mis tesoros porque es uno de mis primero fics que he escrito asi que no creo que sea muy bueno pero aki va...**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Como siempre inuyasha y los demas caminaban en busca de alguna pista de un fragmento de Shikon cuando...

Kagome:(gritando)Inuyasha! se acerca un fragmento de shikon!CUIDADOO!

Inuyasha:Que pa...(el fragmento se le incrusta en el cuello y cae al suelo)

Kagome:Inuyasha!(se pone a su lado)oh no!(mira el fragmento y ve que esta negro)Inuyasha el fragmento no esta purificado(mira muy preocupada a Inuyasha)Resiste Inuyasha!(Inuyasha se desmaya)

Miroku:Creo que debemos encontrar a la persona que maldijo el fragmento...

Sango:Estoy de acuerdo con ud excelencia

Miroku:(Le toma la mano a Sango)Sangito...tu siempre estas de acuerdo conmigo

Sango:(Enojada)Pero su excelencia!ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a Inuyasha(Se suelta de Miroku)

Kagome:Se acerca otro fragmento...(Se voltea)oh no...(El fragmento maldito se le incrusta en el cuello) busquen...a Kikyou...ella podra salvar...la vida de Inuyasha...(Se desmaya)

Shippo:NOO!Kagome!

Miroku:Hay que hacer lo que la srta Kagome nos dijo(mira a Sango)Vamonos Sango!

Sango:Si excelencia!...KIRARA!

Miroku:Shippo!cuida de Inuyasha y de la srta Kagome mientras vamos por la srta Kikyou

Shippo:Si Miroku(pensando)cuanto tardaran en ir por Kikyou?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku y Kirara buscaban a Kikyou...

Sango:(con el viento en la cara)Su excelencia, no logro ver nada...

Miroku:(tomando a Sango por la cintura)Oh Sanguito...estas tan linda y tan cerca mio...

Sango:(enojada)Comportese su excelencia!(le pega una bofetada y Miroku se cae de Kirara)

Miroku:SANGOOO!AYUDAME PORFAVOR!

Sango:Esta bien(bajando hasta Miroku)Excelencia esto le pasa por no comportarse...Mire su excelencia, es Kikyou!vamos a bajar!Sujetese excelencia!

Miroku:(feliz de la vida)Con gusto Sanguito!

Bajan hasta la miko...

Sango:Que le ocurre a Kikyou?

Miroku:(Tomandola)Parece que se ha desmayado...(Revisando su cuello)y tambien tiene la maldición de uno de los fragmenmtos de shikon...

Sango:Y ahora que hacemos excelencia?

Miroku:Lo mejor sera llevarla a donde se encuentran la srta Kagome e Inuyasha

CONTINUARA...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**talvez no haya sido la gran cosa pero...¿que les pareció?porfa manden su opinion...!n.n**


	2. Parte 2

**Hola denuevooo¿como estan?yo muy bieeeen!porque recibí reviews!porfis sigan mandandoo!que me ayudan a recuperar fuerzasn.nU**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras que Miroku y Sango llevaban a Kikyou a donde estaba Shippo, Shippo cuidaba de Inuyasha y Kagome...

Shippo:(Preocupado)cuanto se tardaran?

Mientras Shippo se preguntaba esto Inuyasha y Kagome estaban luchando por sus vidas en sus mentes...

Kagome:Que hago aqui?(ve una sombra mounstruosa)AHHHHHH!

Sombra:Que te sucede Kagome?(es Inuyasha)porque gritaste?

Kagome:Inuyasha OSUWAR!(enojada)me asustaste!

Inuyasha:(en el suelo)en donde estamos Kagome?

Kagome:No lo se Inuyasha...

Se ve otra sombra...

Inuyasha y Kagome:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Volviendo adonde estaban Miroku y Sango...

Sango:(mirando de reojo a Miroku)Excelencia...que le esta haciendo a Kikyou?

Miroku:(mervioso)Yo? Ehhh...nada(tomandole la mano a Sango)pero Sango, no te pongas celosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti...

Sango:Si, claro...Mire excelencia!llegamos

Miroku:(tomando denuevo a Kikyou en sus brazos)Yo la llevare...jejeje

Sango:(pensando)Valla...me deja hasta por un cadaver...

Shippo:Sango!Miroku!...Kikyou?pero...que le paso?

Miroku:Al parecer tambien recivió la maldicion...(la deja junto a Inuyasha y Kagome)Ninguna novedad Shippo?

Shippo:(afligido)Al parecer el estadode Inuyasha y Kagome empeora...hay algo que se pueda hacer?

Voz:No hay nada que se pueda hacer

Sango:Quien es?

Voz:Soy yo...Naraku

Todos se quedaron petrificados...

Sango:Maldito!tu les pusiste la maldicion!

Naraku:Yo no he sido...

Miroku:Note creo nada Naraku!...tu serias capaz de cualquier cosa!

Naraku:Bueno...se podria decir que estube...involucrado...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sango:Lo sabia!...que les has hecho!

Naraku:Sango...te repitoque yo no les he hecho esa maldicion...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

volviendo adonde Inuyasha y Kagome...

Inuyasha y Kagome:Kikyou?

Kikyou:Si...soy yo...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ahora contestaré el review que me llegó...**

**Darth naraku: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic voy a esperar tu siguiente review!**

**Por fa manden opiniones...se los agradeceria mucho!**


	3. Parte 3

**hola! Espero k todos esten bn! bueno aqui va...**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome:Al parecer tambien recibiste la maldicion...o me equivoco?

Kikyou: No te equivocas Kagome...al igual que ustedes dos tambien recibi la maldicion...

Inuyasha: Y tu sabes quien es el culpable?(agarrandola)SI LO SABES DIMELO KIKYOU!

Kagome: Inuyasha...(mirando a Kikyou)pero...tu sabes quien es Kikyou?

Kikyou: (Riendose) JAJAJA!...por supuesto que lo se...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Volviendo adonde estaban Sango, Miroku, Naraku y Shippo...

Sango: Entonces dime Naraku...a quien de tus malditos sirvientes le mandaste a hacer el conjuro de esa poderosa maldicion?

Miroku:Si, Naraku...dinos quien es el culpable...

Naraku: NUNCA!(despareciendo en el acto)ADIOS TONTOS!JAJAJA!

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se quedan contemplando como Naraku desaparece...

Shippo:(triste)Ahora nunca podremos salvar a Inuyasha y Kagome...

Miroku: Tienes razon Shippo...y sin la srta Kikyou estamos perdidos...

Sango:(Enojada)Como se rinden tan facilmente!...si Kagome estubierea aqui...

Miroku:(Interrumpiendola)Pero no esta Sango! sin la srta Kagome e Inuyasha es muy dificil rastrear la pista de uno de los fragmentos maditos...

Shippo: Pero Miroku, Sango tiene razon...no podemos rendirnos tan facilmente...no podemos dejar todo a su suerte...tenemos que ayudarlos!

Sango: Ve excelencia?tenemos que hacer algo!Ademas tengo la lijera sospecha de que ha sido una sacerdotiza mala...

Miroku: Pero Sango es muy peliqr...(pero Shippo y Sango ya estaban subiendo a Kirara)Eh!...Sango!Shippo!ESPERENMEE!

Sango: Va a venir excelencia?

Miroku:(rendido) Esta bien...uds ganan...voy a ir!

Shippo:Date prisa Miroku!

Miroku: (Subiendose detras de Sango) Sanguito me extrañaste?

Sango: Ya dejese de tonterias excelencia...

Shippo:Si Miroku...no querras que Sango te pegue otra bofetada...

Miroku: JAJAJA!Shippo! que tienes sentido del humor(tocandole las pompas a Sango)Sango nunca seria capaz de hacer eso...verdad Sango?(Sango le da la media bofetada)por que hiciste eso Sango?

Sango:(Enojada)Y pregunta mas encima?

Shippo: Vamos tras la pista de esa sacerdotiza mala!

CONTINUARA...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...porfavoooor!un review por caridad!T.T**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capi**


	4. Parte 4

**Holisss denuevoooo!soy felizz!recibí reviews!espero poder recibir más reviews de ustedes en el futuro**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**Bueno...aquí va el cuarto cap de mi fic...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shippo, Sango y Miroku fueron tras la pista de la sacerdotiza mala que provocó la maldición de los fragmentos de Shikon...mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyou...

Inuyasha¡ENTONCES DILO KIKYOU!

Kikyou¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Kagome e Inuyasha¡Si!

Kikyou: Está bien, les contaré todo desde el principio...(se calló un momento, Kagome e Inuyasha también se callaron)Yo estaba siguiéndolos de aldea en aldea...(le lanzó una mirada malévola a Kagome) para poder hecharle una maldición a Kagome bajo las órdenes de una sacerdotiza mala y de Naraku...

Kagome:Pero...¿por qué querías matarme¿qué he hecho yo?

Kikyou: (sin darle importancia a las palabras de Kagome)Bueno...como iba diciendo...

Inuyasha:(interrumpiendo a Kikyou)¡RESPONDE KIKYOU¿PORQUÉ QUERÍAS MATAR A KAGOME!

Kikyou:(dándose por vencida)Está bien...les contaré, pero sólo porque me lo pidió Inuyasha(Kagome se siente ofendida)Yo sólo estoy en este mundo por una única razón...(todos se quedaron en silencio)porque amo a Inuyasha y el único obstáculo que se interpone entre nosotros dos eres tú, Kagome(la señala con un dedo cusador)¡maldita sea la hora en que naciste!

Kagome:(gritando)¿Y yo tengo laculpa de haber nacido¿Tengo la culpa de que hayas muerto?

Inuyasha contemplaba la escena sin saber qué decir...

Kagome:(llorando)Inuyasha...¿no vas a decir nada¿acaso apoyas lo que Kikyou iba a hacer?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras tanto Shippo, Sango y Miroku estaban buscando a la sacerdotiza mala que leshabía hecho esa maldición a Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyou...

Sango¡Mire su excelencia!hay una mujer allá abajo...¡y hay mucha energía maligna a su alrededor!

Miroku¡Entonces vamos a averiguar!

Sango¡Kirara¡Baja!

Bajan a ver si descubren algo y en eso un montón de mounstruos los atacan...

Shippo¿Y ahora que haremos?

Sango: Tendremos que luchar...(Sango saca su boomerang)¡HIRAIGOTSU!(el boomerang destruye a unos cuantos mounstruos)¡Son demaciados!

Miroku¡Shippo¡Sango!ATRAS(miroku destapa su agujero en la mano)¡KAZAANA!(cuando está absorviendo los munstruos, se da cuenta justo a tiempo que va a absorver a la mujer)¡No puedo absorver los mounstruos!...de lo contrario también absorvería a la mujer

Mujer:JAJAJAJA...¡TONTO MONJE!si hubieras continuado me habrías matado a mí...¡EL GRAN NARAKU!

Todos¡Naraku!

Naraku: Decidí disfrazarme de una mujer para evitar ser reconocido...pero como ya me reconocieron tendré que matarlos...

CONTINUARÁ...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**jejejeje...¿como quedó el capi? bueno...ahora a contestar reviews**

**Aome-Kinomoto11: ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi fic!y si...creo que dejaré a Inu con Kagome...pero tengo que decidirlo por las votaciones...porque a mi me da lo mismo con quien se quede... bueno...si no es mucha molestia que vuelvas a dejar review**

**Bueno...aquí me despido hasta el siguiente capi!manden reviews...¿qué prefieren el inukik o el inu kag?quiero saber qué piensan!**


	5. Parte 5

**Holisss!espero poder recibir el perdon y los reviews de ustedes por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulo!**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**Bueno...aquí va el quinto cap de mi fic...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**en el capítulo anterior...**

_Miroku¡Shippo¡Sango!ATRAS(miroku destapa su agujero en la mano)¡KAZAANA!(cuando está absorviendo los munstruos, se da cuenta justo a tiempo que va a absorver a la mujer)¡No puedo absorver los mounstruos!...de lo contrario también absorvería a la mujer_

_Mujer:JAJAJAJA...¡TONTO MONJE!si hubieras continuado me habrías matado a mí...¡EL GRAN NARAKU!_

_Todos¡Naraku!_

_Naraku: Decidí disfrazarme de una mujer para evitar ser reconocido...pero como ya me reconocieron tendré que matarlos..._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En eso una 100 flechas salen disparadas hacia Naraku...

Shippo¡Anciana Kaede¡y el pueblo!

Kaede¡Hola muchachos! creí que nesecitarían un poco de ayuda(Kaede mira para todas partes y se da cuenta de que faltan dos personas)¿y donde se metieron Inuyasha y Kagome?

Sango: No es momento para explicaciones ahora...¡HIRAIGOTSU!(arroja el boomerang)¡Vuelva a la aldea anciana Kaede!

Miroku: Sango tiene razón...vuelva a la aldea(le pega con el báculo a Naraku)¡Vamos¡Salga de aquí ahora!

Derrepente, de la nada alguien destruye a Naraku de un solo golpe(N/A:o mas bien a su marionetaU)

Sango¡Mire3 excelencia¡Es Kouga!

Miroku: Vamonos ahora Sango

Sango: Si excelencia...¡KIRARA!

Se van alejando de Kouga encima de Kirara, pero éste logra alcanzarlos

Kouga¡Oigan¿Dónde está Kagome?

Todos: Emmm...

Kouga¡RESPONDAN!

Sango: Ella...tubo un pequeño accidente...

Kouga¡QUÉ¿Kagome esta herida?...ese estúpido de Inuyasha...¬¬ ¡dejó que hirieran a Kagome¡LO MATAREEE!

Miroku:(susurro)Sango...hay que llegar antes que Kouga...

Sango:(también en susurro)si...tiene razón excelencia...de lo contrario hará pedazos a Inuyasha...

Shippo¡Y se raptará a Kagome!

Sango¡KIRARA porfavor¡tienes que llegar antes que Kouga¡VAMOS!

Se alejan y pasan a Kouga...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome¡RESPONDE INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Emmm...emmm...esque no sé que decirte...

Kagome:(llorando)¡Entonces apoyas lo que Kikyou me iva a hacer!(se va a un rincon con los ojos llorosos)¡TE ODIO INUYASHA!

Inuyasha se queda petrificado y camina unos pasos hasta donde está Kagome...

Kikyou:(en tono triunfante) Déjala Inuyasha...no te sabe apreciar...ella te odia...en cambio yo te amo Inuyasha...(se acerca a Inuyasha)ahora bésame(Kikyou se acerca para besarlo, pero Inuyasha se corre)¿qué pasa¿Acaso no me quieres?

Inuyasha: No es eso...(Mira a Kagome)es que...yo no puedo besarte ahora Kikyou...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:(pensando) ¡QUÉ HAGOO¡maldición¿A cuál escojo?(se le aparece la imagen de Kagome en la cabeza...y le aparecen muchos recuerdos gratos)si elijo a Kagome...pero...(se le aparece la imagen de Kikyou en la cabeza remplazando a la de Kagome y recuerda cosas lindas y otras dolorosas como fue engañado por Naraku, como terminó sellado por ella...)Si elijo a Kikyou...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ufff! hace mil años que no actualizaba...gomen, gomen, gomen,de verdad!**

**Bueno...ahora a contestar los reviews**

**Aome-Kinomoto11: que bueno que me ayudes a aclarar mi mente de burro con un generoso votodomo arigato eres casi la única que pesca este fic!TTpor eso me emociona que me dejes reviews**

**Sakura Takai: Holiss!hermanita linda!gracias por leer mi fic y por votar pero no depende de mi que inu se quede con kikyou...depende de lo que digan las votaciones**

**Bueno...ahora el conteo...**

**InuKag: 1 voto**

**InuKik: 1 voto**

**Van empatados¿cual de las dos parejas prefieres¡VOTEN DEJANDO UN REVIEW!**


	6. Parte 6

**holaaa!gracias a uds me siento mjuy happy!he recibido reviesws!que felis yoo!**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**diablosh!estoy demaciado feliz!ahora los hare felices a uds con el sexto capitulo de mi fic**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_Inuyasha:(pensando) ¡QUÉ HAGOO¡maldición¿A cuál escojo?(se le aparece la imagen de Kagome en la cabeza...y le aparecen muchos recuerdos gratos)si elijo a Kagome...pero...(se le aparece la imagen de Kikyou en la cabeza remplazando a la de Kagome y recuerda cosas lindas y otras dolorosas como fue engañado por Naraku, como terminó sellado por ella...)Si elijo a Kikyou..._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kikyou¡Vamos Inuyasha responde¿Kagome o yo?

Kagome: Inuyasha...no importa a quien elijas, sólo piensa que Kikyou y yo en el fondo somos la misma persona...(N/A¡MENTIRAAA!)asique, si escoges a una de las dos, de una u otra forma la otra también estará contigo...pero tómate tu tiempo...

Kikyou:Muy lindas palabras kagome, pero hay un pequeño problema...¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!sólo volveremos en sí con un antídoto que preparó la misma sacersotiza mala y sólo hay dos...uno para Inuyasha...y el otro...emmm...es para la que escoja Inuyasha...(pensando)osea...¡a mi!

Inuyasha: pero...¿Por qué precisamente yo? y ¿a qué te refieres con "la persona que yo escoja"?

Kikyou¿No es ovbio Inuyasha? me refiero a que precisamente lo que queremos Kagome y yo es a tí, por eso he decidido que esta es la mejor manera para decidir quoen de nosotras dos es tu amor verdadero...

Kagome¿pero qué harías si no salieras tú? dime...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras tanto los demás...

Shippo¡Lo logramos¡Llegamos antes que Kouga!

Miroku: Yo no estaría tan seguro...

Llega Kouga a paso veloz...

Kouga¡Ahora me van a decir dónde está Kagome O LOS DESCUARTIZO!

Sango¡Espera Kouga! primero tenemos algo important...(pero Kouga ya había visto a Kagome)deja que te expliq...

Kouga: (interrumpiéndola) ¿Qué le hicieron a Kagome!(tomándola)mejor la llevaré a un lugar seguro...

Sango¡Olvidalo Kouga! Kagome no despertará si tú no cooperas, ya que ella, al igual que Inuyasha ha sido maldecida...

Kouga¡QUÉ¿esa bestia también fue maldecida?

Sango: sí...y necesitamos que nos ayudes, Kouga, tú puedes rastrear a la sacerdotiza mala que causó esta maldición...yo iré contigo a rastrearla...¿estás de acuerdo?

Kouga: Sí...pero recuerda que lo hago únicamente por Kagome...no por esa bestia de Inuyasha...

Sango: Shippo y su excelencia...vallan a la aldea a contarle lo sucedido a la anciana Kaede

Miroku: De acuerdo y...(le toma las manos a Sango)te estaré esperando a que vuelvas, Sanguito mía

Sango¡Excelencia compórtese!

Kouga: Oye...él y tú...están comprometidos...¿no es así?

Miroku: Claro que sí...¿verdad mi vida?

Sango:(roja) ¡Claro que no! a su excelencia le gusta bromear...¿no es así?

Sango mia a Miroku con una cara de "Dí que si o sino...¬¬"...pero Kouga se adelanta en hablar...

Kouga: Bueno...la verdad esque a mí que me importa...ahora ¡a buscar a esa sacerdotiza mala y recatar a Kagome!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ufff! capítulo siete terminado...ahora a contestar los reviews(mi elixir vital!xD)**

**jessy aome: gracias por decir que te gusta mi ficy todavía no va a terminar...la verdad esque tengo escritos todos los capis exceptuando el capi final...que no escribire cuando termine la votación seria mucho pedir otro lindo review de tu parte?**

**Sakura Takai: Yo creo que podré cumplir una petición hermanita...habrá MirokuxSango...pero no te prometo nada con el KougaxAyame...esque no se si alcance a profundizar mucho en las parejas grax por el mini fic...perdon review que me diste sigue asi hermanita lindaa!**

**Lina-san: jajaja!invasion de hermanas!bueno...la verdad esque ahora tu peticion se te esta cumpliendo...va ganando el InuKag hasta ahora!...y...que miedo tu inner...O.OU**

**Neith: bueno...parece que hasta ahora tus deceos se haran realidad xq va ganando el InuKag sigue mandando review dando tu opinion si no es mucha molestia**

**tohru-chan: Bueno...la verdad esq yo antes pensaba iguel que tú...que Kikyou era rata muerta inservible...pero digamos que me ha cambiado algo el pensamiento sobre eso grax por tu opinion**

**Hilda: creo que tienes que empezar a alarmarte porque esta ganando el InuKag no el InuKik...bueno...la verdad esq a ki me da lo mismo porque las dos parejas me gustan y te agradezco un millon que estes publicando mi fic! para mi es un honor!**

**Bueno...ahora el conteo...**

**InuKag: 4 votos**

**InuKik: 2 votos**

**Bueno...hasta ahora va ganando el InuKag¿que pasa con los fans del InuKik?VOTEN Y DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Parte 7

**wiiiii estoy tan feliz!he recibido reviesws!que felisssss!**

**aclaraciones: inuyasha no me pertenece...aunque talvez le pida permiso a rumiko para robarme a Sesshomaru...es broma!jejejeje**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**aquí viene el quinto capi de mi fic(nunca pensé que iba a llegar taaan lejosjejeje)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

en el capitulo anterior...

_Sango¡Excelencia compórtese!_

_Kouga: Oye...él y tú...están comprometidos...¿no es así?_

_Miroku: Claro que sí...¿verdad mi vida?_

_Sango:(roja) ¡Claro que no! a su excelencia le gusta bromear...¿no es así?_

_Sango mia a Miroku con una cara de "Dí que si o sino...¬¬"...pero Kouga se adelanta en hablar..._

_Kouga: Bueno...la verdad esque a mí que me importa...ahora ¡a buscar a esa sacerdotiza mala y recatar a Kagome!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sango: Bueno excelencia, nosotros nos vamos

Miroku: (tomándole las manos a Sango) yo te esperaré en la aldea de la señora Kaede para tener nuestro hijo, Sanguito mía...

Kouga: (Susurrándole a Sango) Oye Sango...tú me dijiste que no estaban comprometidos...

Sango: (Gritando) ¡NO HAY NADA ENTRE ÉL Y YO!(pensando)¡pero qué estoy diciendo¡Si a mí me encanta el monje Miroku!(saliendo del pensamiento)¿ENTENDISTE KOUGA?

Kouga: (Susurrando a Miroku)¡Haz algo monje¡controla a tu prometida!

Miroku: (haciendo como que piensa un momento)Bueno...en estos casos lo mejor que puedo hacer es...¡COREEER!(toma a Shippo por la cola y comienza a correr)¡ADIOOOS!

Shippo¡MIROKU¡ME HACES DAÑO¡SUÉLTAME MI COLITA!

Miroku: (Todavía corriendo)¡Lo siento Shippo, pero lo mejor en estos casos es salir corriendo!

Sango¡No huya excelencia¡No sea cobarde!(lo persigue)¡EXCELENCIAAA!

Kouga: Enamorados...como ven hasta puede doler...

Miroku se detiene derrepente soltando a Shippo, Sango también hace lo mismo

Miroku: Sango...te he querido decir algo hace tiempo...(derrepente el monje se torna de un color rojo intenso)Emmm...emmm...yo...

Sango¿Qué cosa excelencia?

Miroku: (Rojísimo) Sango...yo...t-t-te a-amo...

Sango: (aún más roja que el monje) yo también excelencia...

Miroku: Sango...porfavor, llámame Miroku

Sango: Sí Exce...Miroku

Después de esas palabras, Sango y Miroku se besa intensamente...su primer beso había llegado

Kouga: (todo extra a lo lejos)¡OYE ROMEO¿Y KAGOME¡TENEMOS QUE IR A AYUDARLA!

Pero Sango y Miroku seguían tan unidos como al principio del beso, sin querer todavía soltarse

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome: Pero dime...¿qué harías si te quedaras tú aquí?

Kikyou: Es obvio que Inuyasha me prefiere a mí, ya que tú eres una burda imitación mía...

Inuyasha¿Porqué Kikyou¡Por qué me haces esto a mí!

Kagome¡Kikyou¡Debería darte verguenza¡Cómo juegas con los sentimientos de la persona que más amas¡Si lo amaras no le harías esto¿No ves que si una de las dos muere Inuyasha se sentirá culpable?(de la nada le da una punzada en el cuello)Inu...(cae al suelo)

Inuyasha¡KAGOMEEEEEE¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO KIKYOU?

Kikyou: (Riendo) Nada...sólo que la maldición ya está surtiendo efecto...

Inuyasha¡NOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**huy...parece que las cosas van mal...pero todo se arregla**

**a contestar reviews!**

**kamissInuxAomesiempre: Holas..bueno...la verdad no sé que decirte...sólo que por algo estoy haciendo una votación de con quien se va a quedar Inu...porque ni yo misma sé con quien se quedará, pero de momento va ganando el InuxKag...y eso no lo decidiré hasta el último capítulo ya que se me hace myu difícil para mí elegir con quien se queda...pero porfis no dejes de leer este fic que en base a opiniones como la tuya me sustento para seguir creando**

**el conteo...**

**InuKag: 5 votos**

**InuKik: 2 votos**

**¿qué pasará¿con quién se quedará Inuyasha?...dejen review y lo sabrán**


	8. Parte 8

**hola a todos!siento el retraso...pero esque me daba una lata pasarlo al computador...(FLOJA DE MIERDAAA!¬¬)**

**Aclaraciones: Inuyasha no me pertenece...si fuera mío Sesshomaru ya estaría desaparecido porque me lo habría robado...**

**está mediobasado en los capis en donde aparece la sacerdotiza Tsubaki...y todos los fragmentos...la maldición...veanlo ustedes...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

primero que nada vamos a ver en que quedamos del capitulo anterior...

_Kagome¡Kikyou¡Debería darte verguenza¡Cómo juegas con los sentimientos de la persona que más amas¡Si lo amaras no le harías esto¿No ves que si una de las dos muere Inuyasha se sentirá culpable?(de la nada le da una punzada en el cuello)Inu...(cae al suelo)_

_Inuyasha¡KAGOMEEEEEE¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO KIKYOU?_

_Kikyou: (Riendo) Nada...sólo que la maldición ya está surtiendo efecto..._

_Inuyasha¡NOOOOOOOO!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Inuyasha¡Por qué justamente Kagome primero!(llorando)¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN EGOÍSTA KIKYOU!

Kikyou: Yo no soy egoísta, Inuyasha...sólo quiero que seapas quien es la correcta, y quien llegó primero...yo creo que tengo muchas razones para merecerte. Y no llores por Kagome, que ya no vale la pena...

Inuyasha: (aún llorando) Kikyou ¡Tu sabes que te amo, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por Kagome...

Kikyou: Entonces si me quieres, demuéstramelo...(se va acercando seductoramente hacia Inuyasha) bésame...

Inuyasha duda un instante, pero luego besa a Kikyou

Kikyou: (separandose un poco de Inuyasha) ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?...solo déjate llevar

Inuyasha: (soltandose definitivamente de Kikyou y alejándose unos pasos de ella)No puedo Kikyou...lo intento, pero no puedo

Kikyou¡Inuyasha¿Me quieres a mí o a Kagome?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Miroku y Sango todavía seguían besándose con mucha pasión y amor, pero se oyó un grito que hasta a mí la escritora me mató las pasiones del momento...

Kouga:(ya cabreado) ¡OIGAN¡SUÉLTENSE DE UNA VEZ!

Sango y Miroku casi saltaron de donde estaban por lo concentrados que estaban en lo suyo y eso provocó que dejaran de besarse...(N/A: KYAAAA!KOUGA MATA-PASIONES!)entonces Miroku se dirijió a Sango...

Miroku:(sonrojado)Sango...¿te gustaría ser mi...novia?

Sango:(más roja que Miroku) Con gusto Excelencia...¡perdon!...Miroku(derrepente a Sango le dió un tilin en el cerebro y recordó algo muy importante)¡AY¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A LA SACERDOTIZA MALA QUE CAUSÓ LA MALDICIÓN!

Miroku:(poniéndose serio)Si...es verdad(a Sango)¡te veré después Sanguito!

Sango:(Alejandose con Kouga) ¡Nos veremos en la aldea de la señora Kaede!

Kouga: al fin bajaron de las nubes...(lanzándole una mirada picarona a Sango)conque...¡Recien ahora vienen a ser novios!(cambiando su semblante a un más serio)Bueno...¡Prepárate!(le da su espalda para que suba) Sube...

Sango: (dudando) Emmm...¿Yo¿Ahí?...está bien..., todo sea por Kagome...

Sango se sube a su espalda y empiezan a andar a gran velocidad, de pronto de la nada a parece Ayame

Ayame¡Kouga¿otra vez llevando humanos en tu espalda?

Sango: Yo te blo explicaré Ayame...¿Recuerdas a Kagome?

Ayame: (con aire molesto) ¡COMO NO¡SI ESA HUMANA ME ROBÓ A KOUGA!

Sango: Bueno...ha pasado algo...terrible...Kagome(A sango se le escuchan pequeños sollozos)ella...ahora...está...maldecida(Sango se pone a llorar)ella es una gran amiga para mí...y Kouga me está ayudando a encontrar a la sacerdotiza mala que le causó la maldición...¿Comprendes?

Ayame: Bueno...ya que tu historia me ha conmovido, te ayudaré(Susurro por lo bajo a Sango)y también aprovecharé esta oportunidad para estar cerca de Kouga...jejeje

Sango: Muchas gracias Ayame...te estaré eternamente agradecida...

Kouga¿Podemos continuar ahora?

Ayame y Sango¡Claro Kouga!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**bueno...como siempre es corto...pero es lo que se puede no mas po...jejeje, ahora a contestar los reviews!**

**little angel n.n: Bueno...un voto más para el inuxkag ojala que me sigas leyendo...y si no es molestia podría pedirte un review?**

**paula: Bueno...la verdad es que he estado pensando en finales alternativos para este fic...y si queda la pareja inuxkik se va a explicar porque kikyou actúa de esa manera**

**buenoooo! ahora el conteoo!**

**InuKag: 6 votos**

**InuKik: 3 votos**

**Porfisss!manden review para su opinion!**


	9. Parte 9

**Holissss!creo que los hice esperar demaciado en este capítulo...(lo sé, lo sé soy una flojonaza de primera...u.uU)Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!...**

**Y si con eso no es suficiente... espero que disfruten del capítulo algo corto...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece... le pertenece a la gran Rumiko-sama**

**Ahora... a leer!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Una desición¿Kagome o Kikyou?**

**Parte 9**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En el capítulo anterior...

_Ayame: Bueno...ya que tu historia me ha conmovido, te ayudaré (susurro para Sango) y también aprovecharé la oportunidad para estar cerca de Kouga jejeje n.n_

_Sango: Muchas gracias, Ayame. Te estaré eternamente agradecida_

_Kouga¿Podemos continuar ahora?_

_Sango y Ayame¡Claro Kouga!_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kouga: Bueno... ¡ADELANTE!

Salen corriendo

Sango¡Mira Kouga¿Qué hay allí?

Ayame: Parece una mujer... (la observa bien) ¡Con traje de sacerdotiza!

Sango: buenas tardes, Miko-sama. ¿Pero usted no ha visto cosas raras ultimamente aquí?

Miko: Sí, ultimamente han ocurrido cosas raras en el sótano del templo ¿Por qué me lo preguntan?

Kouga: Estamos buscando una sacerdotiza mala, que ha maldecido a mi futura esposa Kagome...(Ayame le da un pisotón, ya que estaba al lado de él) ¡AY!... en realidad es una chica que me gusta y también maldijeron a un bestia (Esta vez Sango le dió un pisotón) ¡AY!... quiero decir a Inuyasha...

Ayame: Por eso nos preguntábamos si podríamos entrar a ver ese templo...

Miko: De acuerdo, pasen por acá

La sacerdotiza los hizo pasar al sótano. Un lugar obscuro y con poca luz.

Sango: Qué obscuro está aquí... ¡MIREN!

Al final del sótano se encontraba alguien

Kouga: (desafiante) ¡Quien está ahí?

Una mujer hermosa y joven salió de entre las sombras

Mujer: Soy yo... Mizaki, hija de la gran sacerdotiza Tsubaki (avanzando hacia ellos) y han caído en mi trampa

La sacerdotiza que anteriormente los había hecho pasar se había vuelto un ogro

Ogro: Aquí los tiene, Mizaki-sama (le hace una reverencia) Tal y como se lo prometí

Sango, Ayame y Kouga estaban acorralados

Sango¿Alguna idea?

Kouga¡Solo contraatacar¡ADELANTE!

Sango: (sacando su boomerang) ¡HIRAIGOTSU! (lanza el Boomerang y le da en brazo al ogro, provocando que se le saliera el brazo derecho) ¿Qué hacemos?

Ayame: Por ahora acabar con el ogro y después exigirle a la sacerdoriza que nos dé el antídoto... ¿Entendido?

Sango: De acuerdo... (poniéndose delante de Ayame) yo acabaré con el ogro mientras ustedes se encargan de la sacerdotiza mala... ¡HIRAIGOTSU! (esta vez le saca el brazo izquierdo) ¡CORRAN QUE SE ESCAPA!

Mizaki estaba corriendo hacia la salida, pero Kouga y Ayame la acorralaron, uno por la espalda y el otro por el frente. Mizaki arrojó una serpiente a Kouga, que estaba alfrente de ella, pero la esquivó ágilmente. Ayame la derriba con una patada y esta queda en el suelo.

Kouga: Por fin te tenemos ¡Maldita! ahora (se pone en cunclillas, quedando a la altura de la Miko) Ahora... ¡ENTREGANOS EL ANTÍDOTO!

Mizaki¡Eso nunca!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**No dejo contestación a los reviews pq mi pc se está pifeando mucho, pero les quiero decir a las fans de Kikyou que ella actúa de la forma que la pongo por una razón que se conocerá en el capítulo final ¿ok?**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**El conteo hasta ahora es...**

**InuKag:7 votos**

**InuKik: 3 votos**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Bueno...si les gustó los estaré esperando con su review!**

**Matta-ne**


	10. Parte 10

**Hies! hace tiempo que no actualizo el fic... les pido disculpas n.nU**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece... le pertenece a la gran Rumiko-sama**

**Reviews y conteo al final del capítulo xD**

**----------**

**Una desición¿Kagome o Kikyou?**

**Parte 10**

**----------**

En el capítulo anterior...

_Kouga: Por fin te tenemos ¡Maldita! ahora (se pone en cunclillas, quedando a la altura de la Miko) Ahora... ¡ENTREGANOS EL ANTÍDOTO!_

_Mizaki¡Eso nunca!_

**----------**

Kouga: En ese caso... ¡TE OBLIGARÉ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ANTÍDOTO PARA MI PROMETIDA KAGOME! (Recibe un pisotón de Sango y Ayame, cada una en un pie de Kouga) ¡AAAAYY¡PERO QUÉ SE CREEN!... bueno... ¿En qué estaba?... ahh sí... ¡DANOS EL ANTÍDOTO MALDITA!

Mizaki: Está bien... pero sólo me pediste uno, así que el otro no te lo daré... ¡JAJAJA!

Desaparece...

Kouga¡Maldita!

Sango: Vamos... hay que traer el antídoto, pero... ¿A quién se lo daremos?

Kouga: Bueno... ¿No es obvio¡A KAGOME!

Sango: Pero... ¿Y qué pasa con Inuyasha?

Kouga: La verdad es que no lo sé... (pensando) ¿Cómo estará Kagome?

**----------**

Kikyou: Oye Inuyasha... la sacerdotiza mala te liberará a tí primero, en el fondo de donde guardo las flechas está el antídoto... ¡Que no se te olvide!

Inuyasha: Y... después ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kikyou: Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Inuyasha... Tendrás que elejir a Kagome o a mí...

**----------**

Sango¡Mira allá Kouga¡Hemos llegado!

A lo lejos estaban esperándolos Shippo, Miroku y la anciana Kaede.

Miroku¿Y...? (Ve a Sango Triste) ¿Qué pasa, Sango¿Consiguieron o no el antídoto?

Sango: (A punto de llorar) Sí, pero... no es suficiente para los tres...

Miroku la abraza tiernamente.

Miroku: No te preocupes, Sango... hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo... ahora vamos a la cabaña, alllí están la Srta. Kagome, Inuyasha y la Srta. Kikyou. Han ido de mal en peor...

Se van adentro de la cabaña y Jaken escuchó que Inuyasha estaba mal.

Jaken: Se lo contaré al amo Sesshomaru...¡Se pondrá muy contento de poder tener por fin a Colmillo de Acero!

Se va al bosque, en donde están Sesshomaru y Rin.

Sesshomaru: (Con indiferencia) ¿Me traes alguna noticia interesante, Jaken?

Jaken: Sí, amo bonito... ¡LKe traigo muy buenas noticias!... al parecer Inuyasha está herido y creo que sería una oportunidad para usted amo, de robarle Colmillo de Acero de una vez por todas a su hermano.

Rin¡Usted es un genio Señor Jaken!

Jaken¡Ya basta, Rin!

Sesshomaru: Vámonos a esa aldea. Mientras más pronto lleguemos, mejor...

**----------**

**Ahora... a contestar los reviews n.n**

**Kagomekatheryne: Gracias por los alagos n.n. De verdad que me subes el ánimo n.n. Que bueon que te esté gustando el fic. Mandame un review a ver que te pareció este capi n.n.**

**Lina-san: Seee... por fin actualizé n.n, que bueno que lo encontraras bueno sista n.n.**

**mikky-chan: Que bueno que te guste el fic... gracias por el review xD**

**----------**

**Conteo:**

**InuKag:9 votos**

**InuKik: 3 votos**

----------

Bueno... eso n.n espero verlos en el siguiente capi xDD !

Byeee!


End file.
